Fearsome Four Strikes!
by Power Master
Summary: When Mystic Weapons reacted strangely, and so did Devil Destroyer, Wild Maniac and Maskdevi; Mane Six, Lorcan, Spike and Nyx learned the dark secrets and faith of fourth member of Fearsome Four. Mane Six and Officers of Dragon Kingdom must stop and defeat all of four of them before they could create massive destruction.
1. The Fourth Member

**Chapter 1: The Fourth Member**

In the early morning, beautiful and clear as the sky...

Mane Six, Lorcan, Spike and Nyx arrived at the Mystic Town, for there were visiting their ally and Mystic Guardian: Tao. Screaming sounded! Felt their ears pain and injured by the high vocal, their eyes shown concern and fear, knew something had gone wrong. They surveyed in looking for the source of screaming around them.

Another scream sounded again! They turned to the large pillar, hearing the screaming continued echoing across the land of Mystic Realm. Mane Six, Lorcan, Spike and Nyx headed straight to the area.

Upon arriving at the area, Mane Six, Lorcan, Spike and Nyx looked of their surroundings, finding of who was screaming. They turned to the arena field, finding Seeker, screaming and squealing around like something had driven him insane! They headed straight towards him, checking on him.

"Seeker! Are you alright?!" Spike asked in concern.

Seeker answered by screaming out loud.

Lorcan showed his disgusted and concern look, remarked "Ouch. That's gotta hurt for him being attacked by 'spiritual'." Mane Six, Nyx and Spike turned and glared at Lorcan. He looked surprise and shock. He groaned and shrugged, "I was kidding!"

Seeker moaned painfully, "I'm screaming... Because of THEM!"

Seeker pointed in front of him, pointing at the sky. Mane Six, Lorcan, Spike and Nyx turned to their back. They gasped in shock and concern. They saw and found the Mystic Weapon, magically flew on air. They looked around of them, finding more of Mystic Weapons, magically, glowed in golden. They all lifted and flew to the sky.

Blazing Star magically flew and passing Lorcan by. He quickly grabbed it tight. He pulled it back and back hard, struggling and trying hard in making sure it didn't get off.

Fueled by powerful force, Blazing Star pushed and head up, bringing Lorcan up. He screamed in fear and scared.

"LORCAN!" Spike screamed in concern, quickly grabbed Lorcan's leg.

Spike pulled Lorcan's legs down hard. Spike gasped, feeling not touching on the ground, or rather lifted up. Spike screamed in fear. Nyx quickly grabbed Spike's tail hard, but again lifted up. Twilight came in and pulled Nyx's body down, but lifted like her children up. Applejack charged and grabbed Twilight's belly down hard, and again lifted up. Rainbow Dash bit Applejack's tail hard and pulled down, but lifted up. Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy quickly grabbed Rainbow Dash's body down and hard, preventing them going up, but again, they lifted up.

Mane Six and their friends lifted up to the sky, while pulling each other down and hard. Blazing Star continued lifting and heading up to the sky, dragging them up.

Lorcan groaned angrily, feeling his claws were slipping off from Blazing Star. He gasped in shock, struggling and determinedly to held it tight. Almost all of his finger claws slipped off, leaving one thumb on it. He groaned angrily, trying his best in holding on it tight.

"LORCAN, DON'T LET IT GO!" Mane Six, Spike and Nyx shouted in fear.

Lorcan, feeling his energies were almost out, groaned angrily. He had his left claw out, gaining little bit of energy before taking it up again. Unfortunately, his right finger claw slipped out.

Mane Six, Lorcan, Spike and Nyx screamed in fear, falling... falling... and falling down! Their shadows loomed over Seeker's body, who gulped and yelped in concern. They all slammed on Seeker to the ground. They all moaned painfully.

Below Lorcan's body, Spike moaned painfully. He groaned angrily, "Way to go, Lorcan."

Lorcan groaned angrily, before shouting annoyingly, "Shut up! In fact, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Nyx would have caught us in time! And not to mention of that stupid Seeker!"

Seeker gasped, before exclaimed, "Hey! I was screaming in pain! Besides... It was too late, punk! Thank you very much!"

* * *

Within the Chamber of Nothingness, Smaug was alone, sitting on his throne chair, before Trixie and Boris. Twilight Moon sat on her chair, while Shadow Dragon stood beside with her. Merluck stood besides with his father. Smaug was fiercely angry with the interference of Trixie in helping Boris and their enemies, defeating Twilight Moon.

Smaug groaned angrily, said calmly, "I already told you before, Trixie..." He shouted at Trixie: "NOT TO INTERFERE MS. MOON'S WORK! How dare you disrespect me?!"

"Me?!" Trixie asked angrily. "You used Boris twice in attacking Twilight and her friends! What were you thinking?! Boris told me that he had lost his love on her! I already told you that!"

"Silent! You will show me some respect, you ungrateful daughter!"

"I am not! I'm doing this, because I care for Boris, while you care for yourself, SMAUG!"

Boris whistled, "What a mare!"

Smaug groaned angrily, "I will teach you -!"

**_BOOM!_**

Smaug and his collaborators gasped in shock, feeling the ground had shaken hard and quick, like there was an earthquake.

"What the devil was that?!" Smaug asked angrily and annoyingly. The swirling sounded. Smaug looked up and saw the black portal was created. Spiritcurse and Burnblast came out from the entrance. He arching his eyes at her, demanded angrily: "What is the meaning of this?!"

Spiritcurse smirked gently, "Devil Destroyer, Wild Maniac and Maskdevil had left. It is time..."

Smaug gasped in shock, realizing and understanding her, he smiled before chuckled.

Merluck looked surprise and shock, asked: "What's going on, father?"

Smaug smirked, "New order." He turned to Trixie and Boris, "For you two, I will give you the chance for redemption. Starting with following the order of Spiritcurse, Burnblast and Merluck, both of you must make sure that nothing can go wrong with our plans. Do I make myself clear?"

Trixie and Boris looked at each other. They both turned to Smaug, nodded their heads to him, knowing it was not the wise time and idea in challenging and fighting against him now...

Smaug smirked, "Good... I expect no failures from you two."

* * *

Within the meditation of Tao, Mane Six, Lorcan, Spike, Nyx and Seeker told and reported of what they had saw to Tao, Intellect Feather and Virtue Dragon. They looked at each other before they breathed in concern and worry.

Intellect Feather closed his eyes for the moment, feeling his body glowing and energized. He opened his eyes, in white, in front of him, Tao and Virtue Dragon was the pot, launching and engulfing the black smoke. It transformed into a portal screen-like.

"My dear friends," Tao said in concern, "It is time for you all to learn the secret and fate behind the Fearsome Four."

Twilight and her friends shown their worries and concerns of what Tao had said. The screen revealed Mystic Weapons, Devil Destroyer, Wild Maniac and Maskdevil standing before them.

"The planets have a lined themselves for once in every thousand years," said Tao, "The Mystic Weapons were not only affected by it, but also will Devil Destroyer, Wild Maniac and Maskdevil."

"Ooh!" Pinkie exclaimed in excitement, "It's that wild pony again! Always want to have party with him!"

"Okay, we get about those three," said Rainbow Dash, impatiently, "But what does that had to do with the fourth member and Mystic Weapons."

Mystic Tao whacked Rainbow Dash's head, making her yelped in pain.

"Getting to that!" Tao exclaimed. The screen revealed the Mystic Weapons whirling around like merging and mixing together, above three members of Fearsome Four. He cleared his throat, "Both Mystic Weapons and Fearsome Four will travel across the three realms until they find each other. Once the Mystic Weapons have, they will form..."

The dark blackish flame in the shape of Centaur, his head was covered by Instinct Mask with the demonic jaws, wore the Heavy Armor Defense Mode, his left hand wore the Iron Fist, his righ was Third-Arm Sash, had the Eye of Thunder as a necklace, behind of his back was Cloak of Shadow and his hooves were covered Jet Booster, appeared before both of Twilight and her friends, and three remain members of Fearsome Four.

Tao exclaimed, "Killerdestroyer, the Mystic Destroyer."

Twilight and her friends gasped in shock and fear.

"Aw man!" Spike yelped in concern, "That is the scariest centaur I ever seen. He's way worse than Tirek."

Nyx nodded her head, "Tell me about it."

Twilight turned to Tao, Intellect Feather and Virtue Dragon, asked: "Who is Killerdestroyer? And what is he capable of?"

Intellect Feather breathed in concern, knew Twilight would questioned of the dark situation, answered: "Killerdestroyer was our perfect weapon design." Twilight and her friends gasped and looked shock and concern. He continued, "Killerdestroyer had assisted us in defeating and damaging most of Grimmore's Army and even wounded Grimmore's trusted officers. But when Dark Curse and his minions rebelled, Killerdestroyer was corrupted by the Darkness, causing him to rebel against us. That's not all..."

Twilight and her friends looked concern and worry, continued looking at Intellect Feather. The screen revealed from one screen to another: Devil Destroyer, Wild Maniac and Maskdevil.

He continued, "The reason of how Fearsome Four was founded by these three warriors: Devil Destroyer the Mystic Pony of Beast, Wild Maniac the Wild Mystic Pony and Maskdevil the Venom Wrestler, and came with Killerdestroyer the Mystic Pony of Destroyer. These four warriors had great desire: destroying everything and everyone that stands in their way, while seeking and challenging the most powerful warrior that they could challenge and face with. It's been some time that these warriors were completely invincible and superior, and trust me, Elite Warriors had some a little hard time in dealing with them. But it was a while during the Rebellion before -!"

"HA!" Lorcan scoffed. Twilight and her friends looked at him. He looked confident, "I defeated him!"

Twilight and her friends looked shock and surprise, seeing Lorcan, the former tyrant had defeated Killerdestroyer?!

Applejack rolled her eyes in annoyance and disbelief, "I hardly believe a little guy like you could beat that monster."

Lorcan groaned angrily. He jumped on Applejack's back, pulling her mane down hard, causing her to scream and gallop like a mad pony.

"I'll show you who's little, cowpony girl!" Lorcan screamed angrily.

"Hey, get off me! Get off me!" Applejack shouted angrily.

Twilight groaned angrily, magically blasted at both Applejack and Lorcan. It levitated them before separated them before they could fight. Both Applejack and Lorcan glared at each other with their angry looks.

Tao sighed, "As we were saying before some interruption. Killerdestroyer will be gathering all of Mystic Weapons, making him stronger than his original self." The screen flipped into Fearsome Four members. Their bodies swirled and whirled together like mixing and merging into one. "If Killerdestroyer reunite with his members of Fearsome Four, they will fused and merged together into one..."

The smoke screen revealed the blackish muscular Centaur with blond spiky mane mixed with blackish flame and wore the outfit of Killerdestroyer, along with Devil Destroyer's armor and Wild Maniac's armor on his horse's parts. It was destroying towns and attacking innocent ponies.

"Slaughter Doom..." Intellect Feather said in concern. "This monster's destiny was to destroy and bring ruins to Realm of Mystic and Equestria."

Virtue Dragon nodded his head in concern and worry, "We must prevent Killerdestroyer's return and reunited with his members before they became Slaughter Doom. If that happen, it will destroy anything that stands in his way..."

Rarity gasped, "Oh no! We certainly do not want that!"

Twilight nodded her head in understanding, "Do not worry, Lord Virtue. We promise you that we will not let those monsters win!"

Lorcan jumped in front of his friends, looked confident and modest like what Spike did before, "Even if I had to do it by myself! After all, I'm the on who beaten Killerdestroyer."

Everyone rolled their eyes in amusement.

* * *

Returning to Equestria Realm...

Twilight and her friends teleported out from the portal. They were not alone, accompanied by Saber Dragon, Dragonspear the light green Pegasus whose mane was brown and short in ponytail and short tail and his Cutie Mark was a spear, wore the white and green armor, wielded spear, Roguestroke a young light red Pegasus who had brownish spiky mane and short tail, had the greenish headband around his head and his Cutie Mark was the Dragon and Broadsword. They were at the scary and dark island, with the castle ruined sighted and had mountains, and engulfed by the mist.

Seeker pointed up. Everyone looked up, staring at the tallest mountains, yet scary and spooky.

"Here we are," Dragonspear said in concern and calm. Twilight and her friends looked concern and worry. "If that is where Fearsome Four reunite with his member: Killerdestroyer, then we must stop them."

Twilight nodded her head, "Then, let's head off! The last thing I want is to let the enemy win."

Everyone nodded their heads. They then headed off.

Twilight with Spike and Nyx on her back, Rainbow Dash with Lorcan on her back, Fluttershy, Dragonspear and Roguestroke flew up to the top, while the rest of their allies, climbed up on the mountain.

Twilight looked at Lorcan, with her concern looks, asked: "Lorcan, I've been meaning to ask you." Lorcan turned to her. She asked, "How did you manage to beat Killerdestroyer? We were told that Killerdestroyer was indestructible and invincible to killed when he had all of Mystic Weapons with him."

"Yeah, Lorcan. How?" Spike asked in concern.

Nyx smiled, "It must be brave of you to defeat a monster like him."

Lorcan scoffed, "It's easy. Destroy the Heart of Live." Twilight and her friends looked surprise and curious. He explained, "Think Heart of Live as Rat Talisman. Remove it from Killerdestroyer's impenetrable armor, then he - puff - gone!"

Rainbow Dash whistled, "That is so awesome and amazing, Lorcan! To think a little guy like you could beat him easily."

Lorcan groaned angrily, glaring and shouted at Rainbow Dash's ears, "Who you're calling little?!"

Fluttershy giggled gently, "It's just expression and compliment to think of you for being brave and strong in defeating a monster like Killerdestroyer."

"Huh?" Lorcan asked in confuse. He smirked, hearing of what Fluttershy. "Thanks."

Roguestroke gasped, pointed at his direction, "Heads up! Mystic Weapon sighted!"

The Pegasi and Dragons looked at where Roguestroke had pointed at while landed on the ground. They saw more Mystic Weapons were passing by. They knew the rest of Fearsome Four were not behind of Mystic Weapons, must be nearby somewhere. They then spotted Merluck, Boris and Trixie were following the flying Mystic Weapons.

"Damn it! It's Merluck, Boris and Trixie!" Lorcan shouted in concern. "We've gotta stop them now!"

Dragonspear shook his head, "No! We need to wait for the rest. We can't take Fearsome Four head on. They're too strong and powerful to fight."

Lorcan groaned angrily, looking back of him, seeing Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Saber Dragon, climbing on the mountain.

Lorcan groaned angrily, "We don't have time for this! We can't let those busters get away with it! We need to stop them at once!" He huffed and scoffed, "After all, you are looking at the bravest and toughest warrior, who beaten and defeated Killerdestroyer."

Rainbow Dash groaned angrily, "I hate to admit it, but Lorcan's right. The more we wait, the more time will be wasted. I say we head off!"

Rainbow Dash galloped, heading towards the cave at once in high speed. Twilight and her friends gasped in concern. Twilight groaned angrily, why did she had to be the one to stop the arrogant heroes?!

"They're gonna hurt themselves!" Spike said in concern.

"Lorcan may have defeated Killerdestroyer," said Nyx, "But fighting with Devil Destroyer, Wild Maniac and Maskdevil is no joke!"

Twilight groaned, "It looks like we had to rescue them... again. Come one, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy nodded her head, following Twilight, Spike and Nyx, heading and following Lorcan and Rainbow Dash. Roguestroke shown his concern look, fearing for their safety. He looked at Dragonspear, who nodded his head. Roguestroke headed off, protecting and helping Twilight and her friends from harm.

Dragonspear turned his attention at Saber Dragon, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie, still climbing on the mountain.

Dragonspear breathed in concern, having thoughts: _'We have to stop Killerdestroyer from rising, or else the end of the world will be upon on us.'_

_To be continued..._

Review and Suggest...


	2. Slaughter Doom SMASH!

**Chapter 2: Slaughter Doom SMASH!**

Rainbow Dash and Lorcan entered the cave's entrance, sneaked into long demonic, sharper and darken hallway, and climbed down the spiral stairs for three minutes in haste. Upon reaching to the basement's above stairs, they gasped seeing the greenish flame glowing and burning from the large hole in the form of large cylinder.

Surrounded the large hole were Maskdevil, Devil Destroyer and Wild Maniac, who closed their eyes while chatting gently and calmly. Merluck, Boris and Trixie stood near to the stairs' ending entrance, looking at it.

Mystic Weapons slowly merging and combining together as one. His resurrection was about to return...

Maskdevil smirked evilly, "Everything is almost done, senor friends."

Devil Destroyer huffed angrily, "He better be worthy enough to us!"

Wild Maniac chuckled lightly, "It will be perfect, and especially becoming Slaughter Doom! I haven't felt that since that baby dragon removed the Heart of Live from his stomach!"

Maskdevil smirked again, "Not this time. We had special guest to help us."

Merluck, Boris and Trixie continued guarding the entrance while looking at three members of Fearsome Four.

"What's going on?" Boris asked in concern.

Trixie shrugged, "I don't know. But my father, brother and Spiritcurse seem to know something important. But not sure what."

Merluck smirked, patted on both Boris's and Trixie's back gently, said: "Relax. Everything has gone according to our plan. Nothing can gone wrong. Everything has gone according to our plans."

From the stairs, Rainbow arched her suspicious eyes, "So, that's where they resurrect and reunited with their buddy to become a Slaughter Doom?"

No respond. Rainbow Dash turned to her right, found Lorcan was no where to be found. He looked on his left and the right. She gasped, seeing Lorcan heading straight down on the stairs to the ground. Before he could do anything, his tail was pulled. He turned and found Spike and Nyx were pulling his tail. Twilight and Rainbow Dash meeting up with him.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Lorcan demanded angrily.

"Saving you from going to wrong path!" Twilight said angrily, "Do you even know that you had to deal with four of Fearsome Four?! They're too dangerous and powerful!"

Rainbow nodded her head, "One might have been easy for you to handle, but think of four as one?! He could be strong as Slaughter Doom!"

Lorcan groaned angrily, "Rainbow Dash, no disrespect or anything, but you're arrogant and full of your self too!" He then glared at Twilight Sparkle, "And Twilight! I don't give a damn if you still think that I can't handle anything! In case you had forgotten, I save your flanks for thousands of times!"

"This isn't about saving someone's flanks!" Spike shouted at Lorcan. He continued, "We need to work together to stop them! Because if you handle it alone, they gonna cram you into pancake!"

Lorcan rolled his eyes in amusement, "Since when did you became so confident? You couldn't lighted a simple torch from Equestria Games."

Spike gasped, and groaned angrily, "Excuse me?!"

Lorcan waved his claw off, taking his Beam Sword out, "Now you excuse me, bro. Leave the one who defeated Killerdestroyer. Here I come!"

Lorcan ran off, making Twilight, Rainbow, Spike and Nyx groaned angrily. Why did he had to be stubborn and lonely time since the day he made his redemption. Lorcan roared angrily, jumping on the back of Merluck, Trixie and Boris to the ground hard. They yelped in pain.

Lorcan jumped over to the front of his enemies. Merluck, Trixie and Boris gasped, before they groaned angrily.

"Miss me?" Lorcan mocked.

Merluck groaned angrily, "Tear him apart!"

Merluck blasted his Unicorn Bursts at Lorcan's chest for few times. Lorcan deflected the attacks for few times. Boris pushed Lorcan to the wall hard. Trixie blasted her Hyper Unicorn Blasts at Lorcan for a moment.

Rainbow Dash pushed Trixie to the wall hard. Merluck groaned angrily. He turned to his back, but blasted on his face. He groaned angrily, turned and faced Nyx's Battle Form. He blasted his Dark Magic Blasts at her, but she dodged the attacks in quick haste. Spike and Twilight faced off against Boris.

Twilight smirked, "Miss trying to get me?"

Boris groaned angrily, "Sorry to disappoint, sweetheart." He continued, gathering his energy on his horn, "After seeing your evil twin, I support Trixie."

Spike smirked, "That's great, since you two loved to brag."

"Try this!" Boris yelled angrily, blasted his Unicorn Bursts at Spike.

Spike yelped in fear, seeing a blast heading towards him. He closed his eyes, with his claws. BOOM! Spike shivered in fear, feared that he might be dead. He opened them, found himself levitated. He looked at his back, found Twilight smiling and levitating him up. Releasing her magic, Spike breathed deeply, before blasted his Dragon Flame at Boris. Twilight used her Nova Punch on his face hard.

Rainbow Dash dodged the magic attacks from Trixie for few times. Rainbow Dash knocked and punched on Trixie's friend for few times. Trixie punched on Rainbow Dash's face hard to the wall. Rainbow Dash flew up. Trixie followed Rainbow Dash while blasting her magic at her enemy.

Nyx blasted her Hyper Night Blast at Merluck's Hyper Dark Blast. Both clashed in the middle. With Merluck's roaring in anger, he launched full power in blasting against Nyx's Hyper Night Blast back at her.

**_SLASH!_**

Merluck screamed in pain, feeling his right hoof cut. Nyx blasted her Hyper Night Blast back at Merluck to the wall hard. She turned to her northeast, finding Lorcn held his Beam Sword tightly, with a smirk.

Rainbow Dash slammed and pushed Trixie to the wall hard. Twilight and Spike blasted their Sparkling Blast and Dragon Flame at Boris, hitting him to the wall hard and quick. Merluck, Boris and Trixie moaned and groaned in pain. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Lorcan, Spike and Nyx came before them, giving their enemies a smirk of victory.

Lorcan smirked, "Now that's how you wreck a worthless ponies."

**_"GROOOOOOR!"_** The monstrous voice shouted in anger, making Twilight, Rainbow, Lorcan, Spike and Nyx to their spine in shivering.

They looked back and found the demonic form of centaur, Killerdestroyer emerged out from the large hole. He chuckled evilly, glaring at his enemies. Twilight and her team gulped in concern and fear.

"Okay... That is the worst," Lorcan said in concern and feared.

Devil Destroyer, Maskdevil and Wild Maniac approached from behind, smiling evilly.

"If it isn't the worthless insects," Maskdevil mocked evilly.

Wild Maniac smirked, "And don't forget about the little purple bugs."

Lorcan groaned angrily, "Who you're calling 'little'?!" Lorcan jumped up, preparing striking his blade on Fearsome Four. He shouted, "Let me show you why they call me Lorcan the Angry Dragon!"

Killerdestroyer roared angrily, using his Iron Fist, slamming Lorcan to his right hard on the walls. Roguestrike, who came from the stairs, charging at Killerdestroyer. He swung his Windstorm Sword at him to the wall hard. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Spike and Nyx gasped in shock.

Killerdestroyer turned to Twilight. He blasted his Eye of Thunder's lightning power at her, but she blasted her Unicorn Burst back at his attacks. For the moment, it was clashing before Killerdestroyer roared angrily, blasted his Eye of Thunder hard, pushing Twilight's magic back and knocking her to the ground hard.

Rainbow Dash was about to charged. Her head's back grabbed hard. Rainbow turned and found Devil Destroyer's smirk. His hoof glowed in crimson and blackness, he slammed Rainbow Dash to the ground hard.

Nyx and Spike were about to help, but got punched on their faces by Wild Maniac and Maskdevil to the front wall.

Merluck, Boris and Trixie gasped and awed in shock. The spirit purplish pony appeared from the ground, changing back to his pony form. Burnblast appeared, along with Dragoclaw. They all smirked evilly.

Burnblast smirked, "About time..."

Dragoclaw nodded his head, "Indeed. Combining a Demon General with Fearsome Four, will be a perfect weapon in destroying anyone that stands in our way!"

Spiritcurse nodded her head, "Indeed." Fearsome Four turned to Spiritcurse. Dragoclaw approached to the front. She continued, "Step One is complete. Now for step Two. Xros Fusion, now, warriors! Merged with Dragoclaw! Become Slaughter Doom!"

Dragoclaw and Fearsome Four roared angrily and wildly, **_"XROS FUSION!"_**

Dragoclaw and Fearsome Four's bodies transformed into swirling forms, merging together in one form for the moment. The black hole formed. The thundering sounded. The black lightning visible. The blast from the black hole hit on the ground hard, creating a giant centaur.

Merluck, Boris and Trixie looked shock and surprise. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Lorcan, Spike and Nyx got up, looked at the event and they gasped in shock.

The blackish muscular Centaur with blond spiky mane mixed with blackish flame and wore the outfit of Killerdestroyer, along with Devil Destroyer's armor and Wild Maniac's armor on his horse's parts, and had gigantic muscular metallic claws, the gigantic metallic wings and his body armed with metallic armors of Dragoclaw. He roared angrily like a wild tiger. The Slaughter Doom returned.

Spiritcurse chuckled lightly, touching on Slaughter Doom's armor gently, "Behold, the Slaughter Doom, the Destroyer of Ponies."

Merluck smirked evilly, clapping his hooves, "Magnificent..."

Burnblast nodded his head, "Step Two is complete. Time to go!"

The black smoke emerged from the ground. Dark Mystic Ponies and Apocalypse Ponies disappeared among it.

Lorcan gulped in concern, "So much for beating Killerdestroyer..."

Dragonspear, Saber Dragon, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie came down the stairs to the ground. They looked around, and were in deep shock and concern.

"What happen?" Dragonspear asked.

Twilight gulped, "Equestria, we've got the problem."

* * *

Returning to Tao's home, Twilight and her friends reported everything to Tao, Intellect Feather and Virtue Dragon. They looked concern and worry that it will happen sooner or later, yet battle was not over.

Within his office, Tao opened the Ancient Scroll, revealing the black metallic scorpion.

"As we had expected," said Tao, "There is a way to defeat Slaughter Doom since he was made of Killerdestroyer. We had the chance to defeat him. The Emperor Scorpion."

Mane Six, Lorcan, Spike and Nyx looked surprise and shock, in hearing of what Tao had said.

Intellect Feather took over the explanation as the picture shifted into a pony using the scorpion on thousands of Mystic Weapons: "The Emperor Scorpion allowed the user in controlling the thousands of Mystic Weapons, under his control. Not even great Killerdestroyer could resist it."

Rainbow Dash groaned angrily, "Wanna tell me why didn't use it in the first place?!"

Pinkie Pie smirked, "She has the point."

Virtue Dragon sighed, "That's the problem. During the rebellion, Dark Curse sent it away and further from us. We don't know where and how, unless Seeker had his Mystic Weapon Sense went off."

Rarity scoffed, "That's terrific. I wonder what's the worst next."

Tao sighed, "It gets even worst. If the enemy gets the hold on Emperor Scorpion..."

"They would take full control of not only Mystic Weapons, but the Slaughter Doom. They could destroy the world." Twilight answered.

Her friends, Spike, Lorcan and Nyx gasped in shock.

"That's not good," Applejack said in concern.

Fluttershy said meekly, "What are we going to do? We can't let them win!"

Spike sighed, "Let's hope, we can find it first before anything could gone worst."

Nyx nodded her head, "Agreed."

Because of the mistake he made, Lorcan looked away from his friends, showing his regretful and concern looks, "What have I done..."

* * *

Within the Chamber of Nothingness, Spiritcurse, Burnblast, Slaughter Doom, Merluck, Boris and Trixie came before Smaug, who smirked in pleasant and pleased of the report.

"Well done," Smaug said calmly, "Two Steps down, and one step to go."

"Will someone tell me what the heck was going on?!" Boris demanded angrily.

Spiritcurse turned to Boris, smirked and explained, "Everything you did was to distract your enemies at all cost, while we completed the objective: reviving the powerful weapon that destroyed thousands lives: Slaughter Doom."

Burnblast nodded his head, "With his return, there is one more to complete: the Emperor Scorpion."

"With that under our control," Spiritcurse said, "Nothing can stop us. Am I right, Slaughter Doom?"

Slaughter Doom smirked evilly, **_"SLAUGHTER DOOM - SMASH!"_**

Merluck smirked, "Good... So, is it time?"

Spiritcurse gasped in shock and surprise, her mane flowed up and wiggled like insane mare in the house. She smirked evilly, "It is... The Emperor Scorpion revealed itself." She chuckled evilly, "And I know where it is..."

Smaug chuckled lightly, "Good. Get it now."

_To be continued..._

Review and Suggest...


	3. Emperor Scorpion Conquered

**Chapter 3: Emperor Scorpion Conquered!**

"Good news!" Seeker shouted happily, approaching to Mane Six, Lorcan, Spike and Nyx, who turned their backs at him. He smiled, "The Emperor Scorpion revealed itself! And you know what this means?"

Pinkie Pie giggled happily, bounced off for few times, "That's certainly good news!'

Twilight smiled, "We had to get it now! Where is it?"

"**Tarturus**!" Seeker answered in fear. Mane Six, Lorcan, Spike and Nyx gasped in shock and fear. What would the Emperor Scorpion would be doing on Grimmore's domain?! They all glared at him. Seeker gulped in fear, "Hey! Don't pick a blame on me! Virtue Dragon did say that Dark Curse had hidden it! But not where!"

Rarity moaned unhappily, "What are we gonna do? I don't want to face with Grimmore!"

Fluttershy gasped meekly, "That wouldn't be nice! And especially the Elite Warriors."

Rainbow groaned angrily, "We don't have time to worry about those freaks! We had to get the Mystic Weapons now! We can't let them win!"

"Rainbow's right! We can't let those punks get Emperor Scorpion!" agreed Applejack.

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for?!" Lorcan demanded angrily, "No way, we're gonna let those creeps get away with it! I certainly not gonna let that freak beat me!"

"Then, let's get going," Saber Dragon said, coming out with Roguestrike and Sparkle Shield the green Unicorn female had short black mane and tail and her Cutie Mark was Shield with Dragon Symbol, held them both sword and shield. He continued, "We can't afford to let the enemy win."

* * *

Entered the small arena of demonic and destructive hell of Tarturus, the portal appeared. Mane Six, Lorcan, Spike, Nyx; in her Battle Form, Saber Dragon, Roguestrike and Sparkle Shield came out, looking around of the demonic area, found the giant footprints on the road, heading straight to the cave's entrance.

"Something tells me that Slaughter Doom and some gang were here," said Nyx.

Spike gulped, "I had a bad feeling that they're gonna get the Emperor Scorpion without the fight!"

Lorcan scoffed, "Well, this dragon is gonna get and put that freak down hard for good!"

Lorcan charged out, heading straight to the hallway in high speed. Mane Six, Nyx, Spike, Saber Dragon, Roguestrike and Sparkle Shield looked surprise and shock. Did Lorcan just ran off?!

"What just happen?" Spike asked in concern.

Sparkle Shield sighed, "I had the feeling that Lorcan is doing something stupid. He's letting his pride in."

Pinkie gasped, "Just like me!"

Twilight breathed deeply in concern, "Not again. Come on, we had to stop Lorcan now!"

Mane Six, Nyx, Spike, Saber Dragon, Roguestrike and Sparkle Shield headed off, hoping to stop Lorcan from doing stupid, passing through the caves' entrance and hallway. Upon arriving to the end, they gasped in fear and shock, found Lorcan was beating and attacking on Slaughter Doom's body hard and quick, with both of his fist and sword. Spiritcurse, Boris, Trixie, Merluck and Burnblast, watching the battlefield. On top of the spire was the metallic Emperor Scorpion.

"Was he winning?" Spike asked in concern

With his hard punch, Slaughter Doom knocked Lorcan to the wall hard. He fell to the ground hard.

Nyx shook her head, "Nope."

Lorcan groaned angrily, slowly getting up, held his sword tight, armed himself and glaring at Slaughter Doom, "Give it up or meet your doom!"

"Give it up or meet your doom!" Boris mimicked Lorcan's threat. He glared and shouted at Lorcan, "Give me break, Lorcan! Your voice gonna need some workup, shrimp!"

Lorcan growled and snarled angrily, jumped up and landed on Boris, beating and kicking against him while yelling and screaming angrily, **"WHO YOU'RE CALLING SHRIMP?! YOU SHRIMP!"**

"Get him off me!" Boris screamed.

Lorcan continued beating Boris hard and quick while he screamed in pain. Trixie and Merluck sighed in annoyance.

Spiritcurse turned to Slaughter Doom, "Slaughter Doom, you and Burnblast will deal with the intruders. Merluck and I will get the Emperor Scorpion. Trixie helped your boyfriend, and deal with that shrimp."

**"I AM NOT A SHRIMP!"** Lorcan screamed in anger, continued beating and attacking Boris hard and quick.

Burnblast took his guns out from his gun sheaths, blasting continuously at Twilight and her friends, who quickly dodged the attacks and fought back. Twilight and Rarity blasted their Unicorn Bursts. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie blasted their Party Canon and Magical Nunchuks guns and Applejack used her Diamond Lasso; grabbing the rocks and threw them at the enemies. Fluttershy used her Rosin' Crystal Petals in defense, blocking the attacks while leaving her friends fought and blasted their guns at Burnblast. Burnblast dodged the attacks while blasted his guns at his enemies.

Sparkle Shield and Roguestrike jumped up and strike their swords on Slaughter Doom's Dragon Claws. Slaughter Doom swung them aside. Saber Dragon charged in, striking and fought against him; top, bottom, left and right. Using his Tsunami Orb, blasted the water current against Saber Dragon to the wall hard. Sparkle Shield charged in and pushed her shield against Slaughter Doom hard and quick. He stopped himself, pushing Sparkle Shield back and back. Saber Dragon shook his head from knock out, charged in and striking his swords against Slaughter Doom's body while Roguestrike slammed his sword against his enemy's head for few times.

Boris and Trixie fought against Lorcan in the puff of smoke. Spike jumped in and helped his brother in dealing with them at once. Merluck continued climbing up the spire while Spiritcurse blasted her magic against Nyx, who quickly dodged and blasted her Unicorn Bursts against Spiritcurse.

Reaching to the top of the spire, Merluck grabbed the Emperor Scorpion, placing it under his right hoof.

"Aha!" Merluck exclaimed happily. Everyone turned to Merluck, held his Emperor Scorpion high up. Lorcan gasped in shock. Merluck continued, "With this under my power, nothing can stop me!" He turned to Slaughter Doom, who remained standing still. Merluck smirked, "Slaughter Doom! Used Thorn of Lightning!"

Slaughter Doom roared in anger, held his Thorn of Lightning high up, unleashing its powerful lightning against Mane Six, Lorcan, Spike, Nyx, Saber Dragon, Roguestrike and Sparkle Shield. They screamed in pain and agony, before they dropped to the ground, with the sound of their grunted.

Merluc smirked, "**_Tsunami Orb! Eye of Thunder!_** Now!"

Using Tsunami Orb, Slaughter Doom blasted Twilight and all of her friends to the wall hard. He then blasted his Eye of Thunder on the wet floor, surging through it and electrified them hard and literally for the moment. They went knocked out, and fell to the ground.

Merluck chuckled evilly, "This... is... Amazing!" He glanced at the Emperor Scorpion, gloated, "With this under my hoof, I can finally conquered the world! My father will finally let me succeed his place!"

Merluck chuckled evilly. Spiritcurse flew in front of him, said: "Enough gloating! That's one thing I can't stand the most is having a gloated Unicorn in my sight."

Burnblast nodded his head, "He kinda reminds me of that idiotic Tech."

"I heard that!" Merluck exclaimed angrily. He cleared his throat, smirked evilly, "Now my warrior of darkness, used Golden Teleport Claw! Take us to Trottingham!"

Slaughter Doom's Third-Arm Sash creating and forming the form of Golden Teleportation Claw. He slashed it in front of him, creating a swirling hole. Merluck jumped to the ground hard. He entered it, followed by Slaughter Doom, Spiritcurse, Burnblast, Boris and Trixie. After entered it, the portal disappeared from sights.

Twilight and her friends remained unconscious after receiving the water attacks and light attacks mixed from both Tsunami Orb and Eye of Thunder from Slaughter Doom.

For the moment later...

Twilight and her friends moaned and groaned painfully, slowly woke up from the ground, felt something had hit their heads.

"You know what I hate the most?" Rainbow Dash muttered angrily, "Mystic Weapons, and especially that Slaughter Doom!"

"Couldn't said to myself," agreed Applejack.

Rarity scoffed angrily, "Indeed. If we hadn't gotten earlier, then we would have stopped the monster at once for good!"

Fluttershy nodded her head, "We had to save and protect everyone's life before things could have gone wrong!"

"That buster is gonna be sorry for ruining my party!" Pinkie Pie shouted angrily, "If someone hadn't been stupid in letting his enemies get together in the first place! That stupid whoever it was!"

Sparkle sighed, "This is not the time of being random, Pinkie."

Roguestrike nodded his head, "Yeah, we need to track the monster now before he could slaughtered anyone else!"

"Agreed," agreed Saber Dragon, "We need to stop

Guilty and scared, Lorcan groaned and hissed in anger, blaming no one but himself, since he was the one who set everything. He shouted at once, **"STOP!"** Everyone stopped their talking and turned to Lorcan. He continued, "It was my fault."

Everyone but Twilight, Spike, Nyx, Rainbow Dash and Roguestrike gasped in shock, and the ones who hadn't nodded their heads.

Lorcan continued, "If I had waited for your arrival, then none of this could had happened. I'm sorry. I was so wrapped up that I could actually beat that monstrous Killerdestroyer before. But now, it's a mess. I'm sorry."

"Aw..." Rarity came and nuzzled Lorcan's cheek, said, "Don't blame yourself, Lorcan. After all, everyone is not perfect."

Applejack nodded her head, "After all, when there's a mistake, we learn from it. Hoping the next time won't happen again."

"You said it, Applejack," agreed Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy nodded her head and smiled, "Yes, Lorcan. After all, you were used to be a 'Lone Dragon Warrior' and fought many fights including Killerdestroyer. You're not used to teamwork, but at the very end, you make up to it."

Pinkie Pie giggled happily, "So, we still can win this, right, girls?"

"Yes..." Twilight smiled. She glanced at Lorcan, smiling at him. He nuzzled his cheek gently, "I may not be your real mother, but I still am. But promise me, Lorcan, Don't do it all by yourself."

Spike and Nyx, who transformed to her filly form, nudged on Lorcan's stomachs gently. Lorcan smiled and hugged them gently.

Spike smiled, "Besides, we bros gotta to stick together."

"Coz we're family!" chirped Nyx.

Happy and glad that his family and friends were not angry with him, Lorcan smiled, "Thanks, guys."

Saber Dragon nodded his head, "Well, that takes care of the problem." He turned and glaring at the ceiling 's sharp thorns, with his firm and concern looks, "We need to deal with Slaughter Doom. He was too strong and powerful. With Emperor Scorpion with him, there is no Mystic Weapon can turn the tides."

"Maybe..." Sparkle Shield said in concern. She gasped in shock, remembered something important, said: "There is a way." Everyone turned to her. She continued, "We have our own Xros Fusion. And I believe Twilight and her friends can perform such powerful technique. We can matched the attacks against them."

Everyone thought for the moment, and realized that what she had said was true. They nodded their heads, agreed the plans. They knew what they had to do. They can win it.

"We've got the plan," Roguestrike smirked, before he sighed deeply, making everyone looked at him. He explained, "Twilight and her friends will have limited time in using the form while Slaughter Doom is unlimited. If we are gonna win the fight, we need to get the Emperor Scorpion."

Everyone thought of the moment, figuring it out on how they defeated Slaughter Doom while getting the Emperor Scorpion from Merluck. It was hard and difficult. Spike and Lorcan gasped in shock. They looked at each other. They smiled proudly; they had the answer in solving the problem.

Lorcan and Spike smirked, looking at their friends. They cleared their throats, getting their attention. They said: "We know how to handle the situation. We just need to know where."

Everyone nodded their heads, agreeing with Lorcan's and Spike's idea. The portal appeared from behind of them. They turned and found Flare Tiger came out, showing her feared and concerned look.

"Flare Tiger," asked Twilight, "What is it?"

Flare Tiger showed her fear and concern looks, and said: "We've got the situation!"

* * *

At Trottingham Villages, thousands of ponies, feared and panicked, quickly escaped and ran away from the battlefield as far away as they can. Their homes were burning by the blazing golden flames. Slaughter Doom blasted his Blazing Star, Eye of Thunder and Thorn of Lightning, destroying cities and Royal Guards to the ground hard.

Brave Heart, leader and defender of Trottingham, charged in and blasting his Unicorn Bursts against the hardened armor of Slaughter Doom for few times. Brave Heart groaned angrily, took his Brave Sword out, charging at Slaughter Doom, striking and swinging his sword against his armor for few times. Using his Iron Fist, Slaughter Doom swung his fist hard against Brave Heart to the wall hard.

Brave Heart dropped to the ground hard, moaned painfully, felt his body injured and damaged. Slaughter Doom roared in anger, furious and viciously. Spiritcurse, Burnblast, Merluck, Trixie and Boris looked around of their surroundings. They but Trixie smiled evilly and in pleased.

Merluck smirked evilly, "This power... is incredible! Nothing can stop us! And once we had Equestria under our command, then we'll go after Mystic Realm! Today, two realms, and tomorrow the universe!"

Merluck chuckled lightly and evilly. Burnblast, Trixie and Boris had their eyes rolled in annoyance.

Spiritcurse huffed lightly, "Don't push your luck. We had those Ultimate Mystic Warriors to deal with, and not to mention Susano and Jade Emperor to deal with."

Merluck groaned angrily, "Fine, I get it."

"Not if we stop you first!" The voice shouted fiercely. Merluck, Spiritcurse, Burnblast, Slaughter Doom, Trixie and Boris turned and found their enemies; Unity, Lorcan, Spike, Nyx, Flare Tiger, Saber Dragon, Roguestrike and Sparkle Shield. Unity smirked, "You have me to deal with!"

Merluck chuckled evilly, "Do you truly think that your Xros Fusion frightened me?" He huffed, "I don't think so, my dear friends. I have Slaughter Doom. And there is no way, you can win." He turned to Slaughter Doom, and gave smirk, "Slaughter Doom, destroy them at once. All units deal with them at once!"

Slaughter Doom roared in anger, charging at Unity. She smirked in please, waiting for the moment. Slaughter Doom jumped up, slamming his Iron Fist to the ground; but Unity jumped to her left side, kicking at his chest hard. Slaughter Doom roared in anger, using Dragon Claws, thrust his at Unity, who dodged over to the front and kicked his flank hard. Slaughter Doom turned and blasted his Eye of Thunder and Blazing Star at Unity, received much damages. She quickly blasted her Unicorn Bursts at his head and body for few times. Unity charged in and kicked at Slaughter Doom hard on his chest. Slaughter Doom swung his Dragon Claw on Unity to the ground hard. He continued swinging his claws against her. She dodged the attacks from top, bottom, left and right. She fought back against him, but he dodged the attacks and fought back as well. Both Slaughter Doom and Unity continued fighting and dodging the attacks hard and quick.

Spiritcurse blasted her Dark Magic at Nyx, who dodged the attacks while blasted hers against her. Both Spiritcurse and Nyx dodged yet attacked against at each other, with their fiercely Unicorn Bursts.

Boris and Trixie charged and attacked Flare Tiger, who quickly jumped back before blasted her magic at them. They quickly moved back and blasted their Unicorn Bursts at her. Flare Tiger flew up to the sky. They followed her. Both Flare Tiger, and Boris and Trixie blasted their Unicorn Bursts against each other while dodged it.

Saber Dragon stroke his swords against Burnblast's sword, who quickly swung it back hard before thrust his against his. Saber Dragon smirked, jumping over Burnblast thrusting at Sparkle Shield's shield hard. Sparkle swung her sword against Burnblast's sword up before pushing her shield hard against his chest hard for three times before kicking his muzzle hard. Roguestrike, from behind, swung his broadsword to the village's wall. Burnblast groaned angrily, sheathed his sword before taking both guns out. He blasted them at Saber Dragon, Roguestrike and Sparkle Shield. They quickly deflected the attacks with their swords and shields.

Merluck watched the battlefield from distance, smirked proudly. Both Lorcan and Spike sneaked from behind of village's rooftop, which was above Merluck. With Merluck's ditsracted, Lorcan and Spike yelled and jumped on Merluck, catching him off guard. They both slammed him down to the ground. Lorcan and Spike punched and kicked on Merluck's face while Merluck fought back in punching and kicking hard and quick. They continued fought in the puff of smoke for few times until they stopped; Spike pulled the Emperor Scorpion out and hard while Lorcan pulled Merluck's mane. Merluck pulled Lorcan's tail hard. For the moment, Spike took the Emperor Scorpion out from Merluck's grasp.

Merluck gasped before he snarled, "Give that back, you little brat!"

"Take this," Lorcan exclaimed angrily, slamming his both fists on top of Merluck to the ground hard. "That's for insulting my brother!" Lorcan turned to Spike, called: "Spike, control Slaughter Doom now! Beat those creeps out now!"

Spike nodded his head, he held and placed on his right arm. He turned to Slaughter Doom, who used the uppercut on Unity's head hard. Unity fell to the ground hard. Slaughter Doom approached to Unity, preparing to strike his enemy down. Slaughter raised his fist up high. Spike knew this was his chance to stop his enemies before losing his family and friends.

Spike cleared his throat, "Slaughter Doom! I command you to stop!" Slaughter Doom halted himself. Everyone turned and gasped in shock and surprise, Slaughter Doom was now the heroes' sides. Spike smirked, "Slaughter Doom, can you please do us kindly by getting rid of those bad trashes?"

Slaughter Doom turned and glared at Spiritcurse, Burnblast, Trixie, Boris and Merluck, who had their eyes widened in shock and fear. He roared in anger while they screamed in fear. Slaughter Doom took the Windstorm Sword out. With one swing of his sword, it blew all of the villains away from them far away from the Trottingham Village. They all landed on the ground hard. They moaned painfully, slowly getting up from the ground.

Spiritcurse groaned angrily, "This is what you called evil?!" She shouted angrily, "You're bigger fool than Tech is!"

"ME?! I'll show you who's fool, you old hag!" Merluck shouted back.

Merluck and Spiritcurse argued with each other both loud and angry.

Trixie huffed and giggled, "Those two would be perfect couples, wouldn't you agree, Boris?" Boris nodded his head, smiling at her. He should have realized it from the beginning. He whistled, kissed on Trixie's cheek. She gasped, turned and looked at Boris who looked away. She smiled, "Did you kiss me?"

Boris blushed, "Nope!"

Trixie giggle, kissing on Boris's right cheek, "You're sweet, Boris. Thank you, I guess days couldn't get any worst."

Boris smiled, kissing her lips passionately while Trixie kissed back for the moment. They departed and headed off, while nuzzling on each other's head. Merluck and Spiritcurse continued arguing. Burnblast groaned angrily.

* * *

On Twilight and her friends' sides at Trottingham, Unity separated into six forms of Mane Six while Nyx returned to her filly size. They cheered happily, won the battle and caught the Emperor Scorpion.

Twilight turned to Lorcan and Spike, smiled, "Well done, you two, you both did it."

Lorcan shook his head, "No, Twilight. It's all of us. Thanks to our team effort, we caught both Slaughter Doom and Emperor Scorpion. And we won the battlefield."

"Yeah. Our teamwork beats Slaughter Doom," Spike smirked, looking at Emperor Scorpion. He then looked at Slaughter Doom. "Ready to sent him back where he came from?"

Mane Six, Lorcan, Nyx, Saber Dragon, Sparkle Shield and Roguestrike smiled, nodded their heads. Flare Tiger created a portal that led to Chamber of Nothingness. Spike smirked and told Slaughter Doom in heading towards the portal. Upon reaching to the door, Slaughter Doom halted himself from going further. Flare Tiger and Sparkle Shield readied themselves on left while Roguestrike and Saber Dragon readied on the right. Twilight and her friends transformed into their Rainbow Power Mode, readied to attack. Nyx and Lorcan armed themselves in firing the attacks.

Spike smirked, "Slaughter Doom... **DISASSEMBLE**!"

Emperor Scorpion glowed in golden. It then blasted at Slaughter Doom, glowing in golden. His Heavy Armor and body, and even head had the cracks, slowly cracking across them. It then exploded into pieces while revealing the weakened warriors: Dragoclaw, Devil Destroyer, Wild Maniac and Maskdevil.

Saber Dragon, Flare Tiger, Roguestrike and Sparkle Shield charged in and took all of Mystic Weapons away from their enemies. Mane Six, Nyx and Lorcan blasted at Dragoclaw and three members of Fearsome Four to the hole hard and quick while they screamed in pain and agony. the portal closed down.

Twilight and her friends cheered happily for being victories. Twilight hugged both Lorcan and Spike.

**_'Well, being lone warrior maybe I'm good at since I beaten the creeps before Twilight and her friends,' _**narrated Lorcan, **_'But I learned a greater lesson. Teamwork make the best of all. Without it, no way we can win and especially defeating and beating Slaughter Doom. I' thankful of having my own family.'_**

_The End..._

Main Casts:

Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Unity (Shared)  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Unity (Shared)  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Unity (Shared)  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Unity (Shared)  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike the Dragon  
Daveigh Chase: Nyx  
Vic Mignogna: Lorcan the Dragon  
Steven Blum: Dragoclaw, Slaughter Doom (Shared)  
Jamieson Price: Devil Destroyer, Slaughter Doom (Shared)  
Roger Craig Smith: Wild Maniac, Slaughter Doom (Shared)  
J.B. Blanc: Maskdevil, Slaughter Doom (Shared)  
Fred Tatasciore: Killdestroyer, Slaughter Doom (Shared)  
Brian Cox: Merluck  
Susan Silo: Spiritcurse  
Kathleen Barr: Trixie  
Crispin Freeman: Boris  
Darrel Guilbeau: Burnblast  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragon  
Bryce Papenbrook: Roguestroke  
Wendee Lee: Sparkle Shield

Special Guest:  
Wayne Knight: Seeker  
Dave B, Mitchell: Virtue Dragon  
Lex Lang: Intellect Feather  
Sab Shimono: Mystic Tao  
Terrence Stone: Dragonspear  
Tim Curry: Smaug the Superior  
Emma Watson: Flare Tiger

**Author's Notes:**

Nearly had out of idea, and copy the whole story. But glad that's over. Get ready for next story...

**Preview**:

**My Daughters' Keepers** (**Not Rise of the Machines**): Based on '_**My Sister's Keeper**_' and '**_The Crest of Light_**' from **_Digimon Adventure_**, Nyx and Iris Heart Shield caught the sickness. Ben, Flare Tiger, Rainbow Dash, Dragon Kick and Tailtech raced through Android City of Dark Mystic Realm, leaving Fluttershy, Jade, Spike, Scootaloo and Blaze Leo behind to look after them at the abandoned house of Android City. But what they find was the trap... What cause Nyx and Iris Heart Shield sickness... What is the purpose of mysterious stallion Lance Justicestrike and android Metalgear (Based on Vision [Marvel], Shard [Sonic the Hedgehog])

Villains: **_Machine Dragoon_** (voiced by **_Isaac C. Singleton Jr._**) and his minions.

Review and Suggest...


End file.
